


Ballroom

by Miss_Laney



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: AAAA, Ball, F/M, Gift for a friend, M/M, Mentions of Sakura - Freeform, Multi, Reader can be Corrin but doesnt have to be, enjoy, prompts, ryoma & reader are married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-11-02 11:57:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20738105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Laney/pseuds/Miss_Laney
Summary: Reader needs a break.





	Ballroom

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "You could meet the love of your life tonight and not even realize it."  
Reader x Ryoma

You felt relief crash over you as you leaned against the railing, the cool summer air hitting your face in short bursts.

  
As much as you loved Ryoma and Sakura, you didn’t like the tight dress you had been forced into for this occasion, but you couldn’t say no to them.

A voice rang out, clear in the crisp air. “You could meet the love of your life tonight and not even realize it.”

  
Ryoma…

  
“What are you doing out here tonight?” He smiled down at you, his brown hair falling around his face in messy tufts.

  
“I needed a break.” You huffed, leaning forward to look up at the night sky.

  
“I can understand that.” He grimaced, wrapping his pale arm around your waist as you both looked at the stars.

  
“I appreciate you very much, you know that?” He whispered, allowing a serene smile to slip over his lips.

“I…:” You paused. “I know.”

“I love you.”

“… I love you too, Ryoma.”

You wished you could just stay here forever, under the night sky as you both got to relax.

But duty calls.

You were just happy you got to spend a little time out here before you had to go back into the ballroom.


End file.
